1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic timepiece, an electronic device, an update information transmission device, and an update information transmission program.
2. Related Art
Electronic timepieces that store positioning information, time zone information indicating the time difference to UTC (Coordinated Universal Time) at the location identified by the positioning information, and information related to daylight saving time (DST) in a storage unit, and use this time zone information and DST information (referred to below as local time computing information) to calculate the time corresponding to the positioning information, are known from the literature. See, for example, JP-A-2011-237314.
When the electronic timepiece disclosed in JP-A-2011-237314 corrects and displays the time based on the local time computing information obtained based on the acquired positioning information, and the user then manually adjusts the time, the corrected local time computing information is stored as second adjustment data. When positioning information is next acquired and second adjustment data corresponding to that positioning information is stored in memory, the time is corrected and displayed using the second adjustment data.
However, because the user must manually adjust the local time computing information with the electronic timepiece described in JP-A-2011-237314, adjusting the time is complicated.
The local time computing information also cannot be adjusted for locations other than where the user manually adjusted the time with the electronic timepiece in JP-A-2011-237314.
As a result, when local time computing information (time zone or DST setting) is changed by a country or regional government, for example, and differs from the local time computing information stored in the electronic timepiece, when the user goes to that country or region and acquires the positioning information, the time will be corrected using the old local time computing information, the correct time will not be displayed, and user convenience drops.